


You are the Carbon Dioxide to my Tree

by yungbeanxx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungbeanxx/pseuds/yungbeanxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josh moved to California for school he found new friends...and a whole lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginning

Chapter 1

"Goodbye mom, dad."

I waved back at my family standing in a line at the end of our driveway. Running my hand through my unruly curly pink hair i sighed as i took in the sight in front of me. My mother's small frame curled into my father as he whispered comforting words to her. My siblings looking at the ground trying to hold back tears, kicking a pebble once in a while. I felt my cheeks get wet and i quickly wiped away the tear that i was unaware had bubbled over. I couldn't let them see that this was killing me just as much as it was killing them. Their oldest son was finally moving away and i wasn't sure if i was ready or not, but i knew it was the right thing to do. I had a sort of rebellious stage a few years back and was held back a grade. After that i decided to turn my life around and became a straight a student. Perfect 4.0 GPA. I got accepted to the college of my dreams even though it was all the way across the country. I was leaving my hometown of Columbus, and I was moving to Los Angeles for hopefully a new start.

I ran my sweaty palms up and down the outside of my thighs and watched my knees as they bounced in place. I once again checked the digital boarding list of flights and saw mine slowly inching its way to the top. When the called for my plane to begin boarding i huffed a sigh and stood up gathering my backpack and phone from beside me and walked to the terminal. I finally made my way to the plane and into my middle class seat and put my bag in the over head compartment leaving out my phone and earbuds. I sat down and looked around me. I got the window seat per my request and to my right was a little girl. She looked to be about six and her bouncy brown curls brushed against her red cheeks as she bounced around in her seat nervously. I was about to say something to her but then i stopped myself, maybe later. Looking to her right i saw an older lady looking as though she was already asleep. Probably had done this a hundred times. Down the aisle i saw two men in business suits talking quietly to themselves smiles on their faces and i smiled. At least someone was happy. Then i saw their hands entertwine and i blushed and looked away smiling to myself. I wish i had that. I leaned my head back against my chair only to feel a small poke in my arm. I ignored it, the little girl probably just moved and accidently touched me, not hard considered the space we had. Another poke.

"Mister?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at the little girl her eyes brimming up with tears.

"I'm scared."

My heart swelled in my chest when i realized that she was here all alone, not with the older woman. I thought of things i could do to make her feel better but before i could do anything she had her arms threaded around my waist and her head on my chest and was crying freely. My hands shot up at the sudden contact and i left them in the air for an embarrassingly long time before i let them go back down to her side and my left leg. I awkwardly pat her back in an attempt to comfort her. This was so weird. Her shaking had stopped and it didnt seem like she was crying anymore. By that time we had taken off and were twenty minutes into the flight. She pulled back and wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"I like your hair."

Was all she said when she pulled away with a grin. I smiled but didn't say anything. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes and i decided to do the same. Putting my earbuds in my ears and listening to the music on my phone i felt myself slowly drift to sleep.

Poke  
Poke  
Poke  
Poke

"Mister?"

Poke  
Poke

"Hey."

Poke  
Poke  
Poke

My eyelids fluttered when i woke up and looked down at the girl. She had a bright look in her eye and she was staring up at me.

"Its time to go. I get to see my daddy now." she said. 

It wasnt really time to go we were just getting ready to land. I wadded up my ear buds and stuck them and my phone into the front pocket of my too tight jeans. She looked at me with a confused look and said,

"Oh, my names Olivia."  
"Well hello, Olivia. Im Josh."


	2. Hello

Chapter 2

As i shimmied my way out of our row after the girl she turned around and grabbed my hand. Why did this girl like me so much. I shrugged and took it, i didn't want her to get lost. We made our way off the plane and into where the people waited for you when the plane landed. She stood on her toes looking for her whoever was there to pick her up. She looked around and around with a frustrated look on her face and i could see her eyes begin to well up with tears when she couldn't find her dad. I knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes.

"What does he look like, sweetie?"

She looked up at me with beautiful round hazel eyes and said,

"Well, he is very tall and has brown hair and a tattoo."

She smiled when she described her father and i looked around for anyone that fit that description. In the very corner of the room standing on a chair was a guy probably about my age, short dark hair, round doe eyes that looked worried, tan arms that came out from his tank top to reveal multiple rings of tattoos around his left arm and black skinny jeans.

"Olivia is that your dad?"

I pointed to the beautiful man and looked back at her and her eyes immediately got huge and she gave me the biggest grin she could manage with not having all of her teeth. She grabbed my hand once again and pulled me through the crowds towards her dad. I fast walked to keep up with her and when her father saw us he jumped down off of the chair after giving me a confused look. He fell down to his knees and wrapped his arms around her narrow torso, his eyes never leaving mine. He pulled back and looked at her only to place a kiss on her forehead before standing up to look at me. I looked down at my shoes and then back up to him. He looked down at Olivia questioningly.

"Daddy, this is Josh. He's my new friend."

"Hi Josh. I'm Tyler."

My heart stopped when he smiled at me, his crooked teeth stark white against his tan skin. I was oogling. His hand was still outstretched and he be and he began to let it fall back down awkwardly before i quickly put my hand up to shake it.

"Oh um yeah hi I'm Josh."

What was happening to me. Normally i was so smooth and chill about everything. This guy shows up and all of that and all hope goes out the window. 

"Well Josh thanks for helping me find my daughter."

I grinned and we both looked down at her. She was looking up at us both with a funny look on her face.

"Daddy, can Josh come with us to get ice cream??"  
"I guess if he wants to sweetie, i don't mind."

He gave me a questioning look and i was startled at the hospitality.

"I guess so, yeah that'd actually be kind of great. Just have to get my bags."   
"Yeah that's no problem, i have to pick up Olivia's anyway."

I nodded and followed behind them on our way to the baggage claim. I totally, 100% was not checking out his butt.


	3. You're not in Kansas anymore

Chapter 3

Once at the shop Olivia and I picked out our ice cream. Tyler didn't want any. I got chocolate and Olivia got strawberry and we headed to a booth in the corner of the building by the big window. Me on one side, Tyler and Olivia on the other. I greedily licked at my ice cream cone, i hadn't had ice cream in months. Its the little things you forget about. I looked up to meet Tyler's eyes trained on my face. I looked down self consciously and cleared my throat.

"So Tyler, you live around here?"  
"Yes actually, about three blocks from here."

His eyes never changing expression or leaving my face. I nodded awkwardly and said,

"I don't live here. Maybe that's obvious. I don't know. I just moved here today actually i start college in two months and wanted to get out here and find an apartment. I didn't get a dorm because i figured i could rent somewhere cheaper and it'd be so close and i..."

I stopped, i knew i was rambling. I do that a lot. I blushed and continued to eat my ice cream. Less like a savage now.

"That's nice, there are some decent apartments available just around here. The one next to me just opened up actually. I used to go to that same college but i uh... I quit school."

He looked down at his daughter with love in his eyes. I looked away feeling like that was sort of a private moment. I thought over what he had said.

"Those apartments that you live in. Are they pretty affordable?"  
"Yeah, they're not bad. Just no pets. Pretty nice though"  
   
I nodded and thought it over. Would ot be weird if i wanted to live there? Yes it would be. Very weird.

"You should see about maybe renting the one next to ours, maybe you'll have one friend before you start classes."

He smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes, it looked almost like he was unsure if he should have said that. I, being me, choked on my ice cream and after recovering i said,

"I mean are you sure, that wouldn't be weird?"  
"No man, why would it be?"

He obviously didn't think about me like i thought about him. I've known him for all of an hour and i already wanted to know everything about him, what made him tick. In a totally non creepy way.

"Oh i don't know. I just thought that since we just met and all."  
"Oh i get it, no you seem like a great guy Josh."

He wouldn't be saying that if he knew what was going through my head right now. How much i wanted to feel his hands in my hair. How i wanted to feel his lips on mine. This was bad.

"Oh um thanks Ty."

I opened my eyes wide at myself. Did i just call him Ty? What the heck. I don't even think I've called him Tyler more than five times. Why Ty. He smirked at me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and looked back down to my now empty hands. I had finished my ice cream cone, now we were just waiting for Olivia. We scooted out of the table one by one and threw away our trash and headed out into the warm California air. We got into His car and buckled ourselves in as pulled out into the street. 

"Sorry there's no music, some one stole my car radio back when i was going to school."

 I nodded and looked out the window at the bustling city life. It was just starting to get dark and i realized had no clue where i was staying.

"Hey do you know of any hotels around here that i can stay in for the night?"

He gave me a stupid look and almost laughed at me.

"You're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy. You can stay with me"

I blushed and looked down my fingers intertwined n my lap.

"I'm from Ohio."

I mumbled sarcastically. He looked over at me startled.

"Oh yeah? Where in Ohio?"  
"Columbus, why?"  
"I used to live there. Before i moved here with my now ex girlfriend."

He looked away with funny look in his eyes and frown on his face.

"So it's just and Olivia then?"  
"Yeah, maybe tell you about it sometime."

I nodded and looked back down. He was planning on seeing me again. And I was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We pulled up in front of an apartment building that was actually sort of nice looking. Flowers had been planted and yellow lines had been recently painted on the cement for parking spaces. I climbed out of the car and went to the back to open up Olivia's door. She had insisted she sit on my side. When both of us were out we looked around for Tyler because he had seemingly disappeared. Just about then he came around the corner of the building holding something pink. As he came closer the pink object turned into a hand full of freshly picked pink flowers, their names i didn't know. He gave all but one to Olivia and came over to me hesitantly looking into my eyes looking for reasons for him to stop. He got closer and closer and lifted up his arm. He stuck the single pink flower in the crook of my ear.

"To match your hair."

He said shyly as he walked back to his daughter and took her hand and began leading her to the building. I followed behind carrying my bags but not before letting out a breath i didn't know I'd been holding. We made our way inside through the beige lobby and into the elevator up to the third floor. We bustled in and Tyler pressed the button then fell back to lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets to look at me. I looked down at the floor in the elevator and started tracing designs in the carpet with my eyes. No sooner had i started, the elevator came to a stop at our floor and we stepped into vacant hallway. We made our down to the second door and Tyler produced a key to unlock it. Stepping inside was actually a shock. I'm not sure exactly what was expecting this was not it. The area smelled strongly of coffee almost like he lived in a coffee shop. The walls were various shades of blue and the carpet was grey and soft looking. The couch in the middle of the room was leather, old, but leather. The TV set up on a coffee table. The kitchen had one little round table and two mismatched chairs next to the counter. There were three doors in the back of the back of the apartment that i assumed were bedrooms and a bathroom. This felt like home. I sat my bags down by the door but Tyler gave me a weird look.

"Dude put your bags in my room, I'm not going to make you leave tonight."  
"Oh right, okay, which...?  
"Door on the right."

I nodded and made my way to the back of the apartment. Opening the door on the right i found what you could i guess call the master bedroom. Tyler's room. It also smelled of coffee but with a noticeable undertone of some other smell. Cologne maybe. It smelled amazing. His full size bed in the middle of the room and a dresser in the corner. I grinned when i saw the vase of flowers on top of it. His bed was made nicely and there was nothing in the floor, stark difference to how i kept my room back home. I put my bags down in the opposite corner of the dresser, toed off my shoes and peeled off my hoodie. I walked back into the room stretching and when Tyler gave me a funny look i blushed and quickly stopped. My shirt had risen up to my ribcage. Tyler looked back to Olivia with a stern look on his face like they were arguing.

"But daddy, please!!"   
"Olivia you don't even know him."  
"Yes i do daddy, he made me stop crying just like you do!"

I went to the wall and scanned the bookshelf acting like i wasn't hearing them talk about me.

"Daddy! He can be my other daddy! Since mama left because you wanted another daddy instead."

Tyler's breath caught in his throat audibly.

"Honey, we'll talk about this later. Why don't you go change into your pajamas?"  
"Sure daddy."

She said after kissing his cheek. She skipped out of the room and i looked over my shoulder at Tyler who was still sitting in the floor with his hands on his knees.

"So yeah i guess... I don't know if you'd still want to stay or not. I mean i don't know how you feel about staying in the same room as me or anything i just thought that i'd tell you later it's not a big deal i have tons of guy friends and it has never been.."

I took the short three steps towards him and pulled him into my arms, enveloping him in a hug

"Ty, it's okay."  
"Thanks Josh. I needed that."

He pulled away stiffly and made his way to the fridge pulling out random things.

"Hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And then daddy picked me up and carried me all the way home!"

Olivia's bell like laughs filled the room and Tyler and i's eyes locked before we too were doubled over in laughter. Spitting out drops of water as i laughed and held my stomach. All of us sat back with red faces and laughed shallowly ever once in a while having finished our sandwiches. Tyler stretched out in his chair, his long legs reaching all the way to my side of the table and i felt his feet brush my shins as his arms stretched out above his head and it was apparent that he spent a good amount of time working out. The way his muscles flexed when he stretched.

"Stop it Josh. You just met the guy"

I thought to myself as i looked away and over to Olivia. Her head was against the back of her chair and her eyes were droopy. Each blink getting longer and longer until finally she just closed her eyes.

"Time for bed, sweetheart?"  
"Mmhmm daddy."  
"Okay I'll carry you."

 Olivia nodded sleepily and let Tyler gather her up into his arms and he disappeared into the door on the left and came back a little later after turning off the light and quietly shutting the door behind him. He walked back over to the table i was still sitting at and gathered up the plates and placed them in the sink and rinsed them off. Having only bread crumbs on them. I grabbed a dish towel from off the counter and began drying the first plate. As much as i hated dishes, i would do them with Tyler. I stacked up the three dry plates and put them back into the cabinet where i saw Tyler get them out of earlier and turned back around to see Tyler leaned over the table wiping it down. He turned around and winked at me,

"Like what you see?"

I felt my cheeks get red and i ducked my head to look at my shoes and i heard him chuckle to himself before throwing the towels in the sink and grabbing my hand, pulling me through to the bedroom. He dropped my hand and toed off his shoes and pointed to my bags.

"Did you want to shower tonight, or? I don't know brush your teeth or something? The bathroom is the next door over."  
"Um yeah thanks"

I grabbed the smaller of the three bags which contained the bathroom essentials and dug out a pair of boxers and a t shirt. Just to be safe. I made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. The bags under my eyes dark and apparent, due to the fact i hadn't slept well in days. My pink hair frizzy and frayed because i hadn't worn a hat. I ran my fingers through my curls and sighed. So much for first impressions. I turned the shower over to hot from cold, hmm who takes cold showers. I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my jeans and boxers and stepped under the flow of water cascading down my back. I shuddered when the blistering hot water first hit but quickly adjusted and stood under the water thinking until it began to run cold. I quickly washed my hair and body and stepped out into the steamy bathroom pulling on my boxers and shirt not bothering to dry off. I brushed my teeth and walked back out of the bathroom feet dragging and made my way back to Tyler's room. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his hips with no shirt. I glanced at him and noticed a couple more tattoos. Four rectangles on the left side of his chest that looked strangely like a cross, and on the other side a rectangle full of geometric shapes. They were beautiful, the way the black ink complimented his tan skin.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

He smirked at me and i blushed yet again and sat my stuff back down on the floor.

"Ill sleep on the couch tonight, you can have my bed."

I was about to protest when Tyler casually skipped out of the room and flopped down on the couch already closing his eyes. I stood in the doorway for a second longer and then sighed turning back to his bed. It was big enough for the two of us. But whatever. I pulled back the blanket and sheet and slid into his bed. It smelled of him, it smelled amazing. I curled up into the blankets and found myself finally drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up in a sort of panic because i didn't know where i was. Memories from the last few days staying with Tyler before began rushing through my head and i smiled to myself with my eyes still closed.

"Something funny?"

I jumped up from the bed and looked around startled. Tyler was standing at his dresser with a towel hung around his hips digging through his drawers for clothes. He chuckled and i closed my mouth i didn't know had fallen open and pulled my black shirt down hiding my pink plaid boxers. I went to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt and more boxers before going to the bathroom to get dressed and brush my teeth.

"Knock knock."

Tyler said as he waltzed into the room and grabbed a hairbrush. I spit out the remainder of the toothpaste left in my mouth and gave him a glare.

"I could have been naked."  
"I know."

He said with a wink and he continued to mess with his already messy hair. I groaned internally and gathered up my dirty laundry to put it back in my bag and grabbed my favorite snapback out of the front of the bag. I slipped it on my head along with my vans on my feet and walked into the kitchen where Olivia was eating cereal. My favorite. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and sat down next to her pouring myself some Cheerios and began eating. Tyler walked in a bit later and kissed Olivia on the top of the head and pushed my hat off with a grin. I playfully glared at him because my mouth was currently full of honey nut goodness. This boy. We finished our breakfast in comfortable silence and then i just sort of sat there waiting for something to do. Tyler picked up all the bowls and stuck them in the sink after rinsing them out to be properly washed at a later time and turned back around to me, hands on his hips.

"Time to get you that apartment."

I smiled and stood up and stretched and he yet again gave me that funny look when he saw the lower half of my torso. We walked out of Tyler's apartment and went down to the landlords office with Olivia between us grabbing onto each of our hands. I blushed when i realized what this must look like. And then i realized, that is exactly what i wanted. I hadn't known the guy for more than two day but i already knew that i wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. And that scared me. We walked into the small, cluttered, office and i took in the damp smell that wafted through the warm air as an office door was opened towards the back. A middle aged man came walking out of the open door. His once white shirt, yellowed from what looked like sweat and food, untucked and bulging over his belly. His unshaved face and dirty nails made me immediately take a small step back when he stood right in our faces.

"What can I do you for?"

He asked with a smirk.

"The apartment next to mine, the guy that lived there moved out last week and i was hoping that my friend here could take his place?"  
"Well i don't see why not. Come in here and we'll arrange this."

I nodded and followed the balding man into his office. Leaving Tyler and Olivia sitting in the entry area sitting on metal folding chairs. Tyler grinned and gave me a thumbs up as i turned around to look at him once again. I couldn't get over just how breathtakingly beautiful he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Tyler

I sat down in the cold chair next to my beautiful daughter and watched as she scooted backwards in her seat trying to be as tall as me. I chuckled to myself as i slouched down in my seat, making her taller than me. She squealed in delight,

"Daddy look! I'm taller than you!"  
"Look at that! You're getting so big!"

She grinned at me and went to rocking back and forth in her chair.

"Daddy. Where did Joshie go?

I coughed to fight back a laugh and said,

"Well, Joshie is going to be our new neighbor. So he has to sign some papers first."  
"Oh good! I like Joshie. I think you like him too don't you?"  
"I might.  
"Daddy and Joshie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Joshie with a baby carriage!"

Olivia was doubled over laughing at herself and i was dumbfounded. How did this girl know that i was already practically in love with Joshua Dun. How did she pull that i liked him from us knowing him for just a few days? I didn't even know i liked him. Not fosure. But when she said that, and seemed to accept that. I did too, and i realized that i wanted to make Josh mine. And that's exactly what i was going to do. If it was the last thing i ever did. I opened my eyes to see a figure standing in front of me. Olivia still laughing, she must not have noticed Josh standing there. His red face making his freckles stand out as he looked down at the floor toying with the hem of his shirt.

"So you heard that i assume?  
"Uh yeah. I did."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."

He looked up at me and gave me a goofy grin.

"What is it?"  
"I think i might like you too."

Now it was my turn to blush. I grinned up at him as he took my hand and pulled me up out of the chair hesitating before letting go. His warmth leaving my grasp. I frowned slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice. We walked back outside into the humid air and back up to the apartment. I let Josh do the honors on his new door as i unlocked mine and we walked together into his new place bare except for the old grey couch, fridge, microwave, and toaster, and a single dresser in the bedroom. Exact same furniture and floor plan as mine except for his only had the one bedroom and his bedroom was on the left. Now that i think about it, our bedrooms were only separated by that one wall. And these walls were practically paper thin... I got caught up in my daydream and didn't realize that both my daughter and Joshua were looking at me, apparently waiting for an answer to a question I didn't hear.

"What was that?"

Josh grinned at me.

"Wanna help me grab my couple of bags. The rest of my things should be coming in the mail tomorrow i think."  
"Oh yeah, i was wondering if you only had those bags."

The end of my sentence trailed off as Josh grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my own apartment. Letting go to grab two of his bigger bags, i picked up the two smaller ones and was silently grateful. He had the body of someone who worked out a lot, or did something frequently that needed a ton of upper body strength, while me on the other hand, i was skinny and had some muscle. But i wasn't exactly what you would call muscular. We took the bags back over to Josh's room and sat them in the middle of the floor. He began unpacking them and carefully organizing his drawers and putting the clothes away. I helped while Olivia played games on my phone in the corner of the room. I chuckled when i pulled out a matching pink pajama set covered in kittens. I looked up at him while holding up the top to my chest and his face turned so red his ears were pink. He grabbed the pajamas out of my hands and stuffed them into the bottom of the drawer. Then turning back to look at me, he frowned.

"What? They're comfy."

He looked really embarrassed and i suddenly felt bad for laughing. He rubbed the toe of his shoe into the floor. I walked two steps between us, stretched and wrapped my arms up and around his shoulders, running my fingers through his hair. His arms wound themselves around my waist tightly and we stayed there for longer than what was strictly necessary. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. We both blushed and pulled back to finish putting his things away. 

"So, Josh do you play any instruments?" 

"Yeah! I play the drums, and the trumpet here and there but i guess you'd call me a drummer."

"Dude sweet! I play the piano mostly, and the ukulele, but i also play the trumpet and a little bit of drums. And i uh sing and write songs."  
"That's sick as frick. You'll have to let me hear something sometime."  
"Yeah yeah sure thing."

"Olivia you want to go to Auntie Ashley's house?"  
"Yes! I haven't seen Ash- Ashw Ashwee is so long!"

I grinned down at her as she struggled on the name and picked her up into my arms. I saw Josh smiling at us out of the corner of my eye but i pretended not to notice that. 

Josh's pov

"Ashley?  
Yeah hey. I was hoping you could-  
No I'm fine i-  
Ashley seriously i just-  
I'm fine! I know what happened last time i called you. I'm fine honestly i-  
I just need you too look after Olivia for a couple of hours.  
Thank you i-  
Thank you."

I listened to Tyler talk on his phone to this mysterious Ashley. Watching the way his arm curled around Olivia and the way his eyebrows furrowed together. He hung up the phone and looked down at Olivia.

"Aunt Ashley is on her way over Oli."

Olivia squealed and wrapped her small arms around Tyler's frame, and i watched as he layed his head on the top of her head, smiling. There was an impatient knock on the door and i snapped my head up confused.

"She lives on the second floor."

Tyler told me with a shrug. I nodded and followed them into the living room where a girl our age was letting herself in. Her hair and attire reminded me of a friend i knew back home. My best friend actually. Debby. We even dated for a while a couple years ago before i realized that i just wasn't attracted to her in that way. Don't get me wrong, she great, beautiful. But i had never been attracted to women. She took Tyler into a tight hug and ran her fingers through his short hair. I felt an odd tug in my chest. I was jealous. Me. Joshua Dun. This is ridiculous. She pulled back and kissed his cheek in what appeared to be a totally platonic way. OK i felt a little better. She looked down and repeated the process on her knees with Olivia and then stood up looking at me with a confused expression.

"Hi I'm Ashley. And you are?"  
"Uh I'm Josh."  
"Josh is my new friend. Were gonna go get a bite to eat. Bye Ash."  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Hi. I like your hair, it's a nice color. You're pretty cute Josh. Got a girlfriend?"  
"Ha. No. I'm um.. I'm gay."  
"Oh that's cool that's cool. You'll end up with Tyler not me. I get it."

I blushed and she winked at me.

"Goodbye Ashley."

Tyler said as he grabbed his keys off the counter and we made our way to the door. Just as we were about to leave I looked over my shoulder at girl and Olivia and she covered the little girls ears with her hands and stage whispered,

"Wear protection!"

I blushed an even darker shade of red and Tyler just rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. I followed him out the door and down the hallway where we hopped into the elevator. Having it to ourselves. The almost obnoxious elevator music playing cut the silence and made it okay.

"Sorry about Ashley. Sometimes she can be a bit much."  
"No it's fine. I like her. She reminds me of someone i used to know."  
"That's nice. So you're gay huh?

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah i am."  
"Good. Now i don't feel so bad about my dirty thoughts."

He grinned at me as he stepped out of the elevator ahead of me. I was still speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tyler walked around to the passenger side of the car with me still following and i was confused. But went with it. He opened the passenger door and stood behind it waiting for me to get in.

"Quite the gentleman, Mr. Joseph."  
"Only for you, Mr. Dun.

I grinned up at him from my seat in his car. He shut my door and ran around the front of the car throwing himself into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and turned, bringing the car to life and we pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the busy city streets. I put my hands in my lap and looked out the window on my right. We sat in a comfortable silence until we made our way into the taco bell parking lot. He parked and quickly jumped out of the car before i could even get my seatbelt off. He again ran over to my door and opened it for me. I blushed and got out of the car and poked his nose.

"So sweet, Ty guy."  
"Ty guy?"  
"Just roll with it."  
"I'll roll with anything you suggest."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and i grinned at him again. Showing my perfectly straight teeth. He grabbed my hand and half ran to the door of the restaurant. The butterflies in my stomach didn't stop even after he let go to pay for our meal. We sat down at a booth in the corner across from each other. I turned my phone on silent and sat it on the table by the wall and dug into the bag pulling out my two tacos and two burritos. I began eating as did Tyler and he locked eyes with me with his mouth around his burrito. I choked. What was it with this guy. I could have a normal meal with all other attractive men i knew but no, not him. He chuckled as i had to get a drink of my soda. I gave him a dirty look and softly kicked his shin. He looked at me, startled. I felt a tap on my inner calf. I locked eyes with him and nudged his knee with the toe of my foot. There was a pause where he looked into my eyes and without moving them, toed off his shoe and stuck it between my thighs. Not touching me, but just close enough to cause some, er, feelings. I cleared my throat and continued eating. As i unwrapped my second taco i felt his foot shift. Now pressing against my left thigh. I looked at him and he was looking at his own food. Like he was oblivious to the fact i was about to pop a boner in public. He started wiggling his toes slowly let his foot get closer and closer to my crotch. Finally after a shift on my part, his foot brushed against my growing bulge. I hissed. He looked at me startled when he felt the boner and then grinned. Toying with me, he slowly moved his foot over my too tight jeans and i bit back a moan. I dropped my hand from my taco and placed it on top of his foot. Pulling it closer to me. He grinned. We finished our meal in tense silence and then he just looked at me. His own hand under the table palming himself through his jeans. He retracted his foot and grabbed our trash, standing up he held the bag in front of him. Hiding the apparent bulge. I stood up and pulled my top down as far as i could and we waddled out to the car. We sat down and looked at each other, our hands both on our crotches. Tyler biting his lip. I was freaking out. I've known the guy for two days. I was not about to have sex with him!

"Oh fuck it."

Tyler said as he unzipped his pants and scooted then down a little to give his hand access. He threw his head back against the seat as he touched his own cock. I bit my lip and watched him pleasure himself. I quickly did the same and i looked over at Tyler. His half lidded eyes, mouth hanging slightly open, panting, with a sheen of sweat over his forehead. That just turned me on even more. I thrust into my hand and jerked off until I was right there on the edge when Tyler came, groaning my name. MY name. That threw me over the edge and i came into my hand and lay my head back against the seat. Heavy breathing filled the silence until i heard a compartment being opened, some shuffling, and then it closing. A few seconds later a zipper was being pulled up and a seatbelt click. I opened my eyes to look at Tyler. He was already looking at me with a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed hard and took the tissues he was handing me to clean myself up and zipped back up my jeans. 

"That was nice."

He said

"Couldn't agree more..."

He chuckled and started the car, taking us to the theatre so we could see a movie of his choosing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We sat down in the darkened room. Right in the middle on the very back row. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and Tyler looked at me with a look of confusion.

"What??"

He whisper yelled.

"You- hehe you moaned my- hahaha you moaned my name!"  
"Oh shut up."  
"Make me!"

I shot back with yet another quiet laugh. He looked back into my eyes with a challenging look.

"Maybe I will."  
"Maybe you should."

He wrapped his right hand up around to the back of my neck and wound his fingers  through the curls that fell there. His other hand placed on my thigh he rammed his face up to mine. Pausing slightly to look into my eyes. When i didn't pull back he brushed our lips together softly before really kissing me. Our lips molded together perfectly as he deepened the kiss and pulled on my hair. My hand went to his hip touching the skin that was there exposed from stretching that far. He slowly pulled back, leaning our foreheads together and brushing our lips softly together another time before sitting into his chair just as the opening credits of the movie came on screen. I looked at him in shock and saw the grin spread on his face, showing his dimples. I sighed and took his hand in mine and his dimples deepened even farther as he layed his head back against the chair to watch the movie. 

We walked out into the light of the movie theatre hallway and felt that sort of high you always felt after walking out of a theatre. Like you ruled the world. The sky was turning beautiful shades of pink and orange when we made our way to the old maroon car of Tyler's. We got in and fastened our seatbelts around us and made our way to the closest grocery store. Once there grabbed a basket and pushed it around the store. Grabbing random things as he pushed, we talked.

"Okay, so tell me about you as a kid."

He asked.

"Well. I was a pretty rebellious kid i guess. But my parents were great. It was me and my siblings. Nothing special. You?  
"About the same. High school was really hard for me.. But i played basketball. Some say i was pretty good."  
"Oh yeah? I didn't really see you as a sporty type dude."  
"What is it the skinny jeans? Or the floral button up?"  
"Probably a bit of both if I'm being honest."

He just grinned and kept shopping. He grabbed toothpaste, kids shampoo, and um lube. He grinned up at me.

"Just in case eh?"

He said as he also grabbed a box of condoms. I swallowed loudly and he laughed.

"Calm down dude. We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"No i- i do i just- you- you uh- i guess you like surprised me."

He just nodded and smiled a knowing smile. I shook my head at him and we kept shopping. Soon we were done, like he had done this 1000 times. We checked out and headed home. Him sticking the lube and condoms in his pocket so no one else would see them. We walked up to his apartment door a pushed it open to reveal a sleeping Olvia curled up next to Ashley on the couch. A Disney movie playing softly, casting soft light over the room. Their snores filled the room and Tyler smiled to himself before carefully setting the bags of groceries on the kitchen table. Me following suit, he dragged me into the bedroom and shut the door. He took the items out of his front pocket and stuck them in his bedside table and turned back around to me. I toed off my shoes and pulled off my shirt. I was going to change clothes and go to sleep but apparently Tyler had other plans. When i pulled my shirt up and over my head suddenly Tyler was standing in front of me with his hands on my hips. I gasped as his cold hands touched my warm skin. He rubbed circles in my hips as he pulled me closer to him and began walking backwards. He turned us around to where he was pushing me and i felt my knees hit the back of his bed. I fell down onto the bed and he climbed up on top of me straddling my hips. I pushed my hands up under his shirt pushing it up so i could touch his back. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and threw it off. He leaned down over me and kissed me softly. He trailed kisses down my jaw and when i threw my head back to give him access he kissed along my throat licking at my Adams apple. He kissed along my collarbone and began sucking at the skin there. I moaned softly and he continued. Grazing his teeth along the reddened skin and licking it once more. He came back up to my lips and kissed me.

"Mine."

He said against my lips.

"All mine."

I moaned against his mouth and bucked my hips up against his and he froze.

"Josh. Babe. We can't."

I groaned.

"Olivia and Ashley will hear."  
"Ty please. Do something. Anything."

He paused, a thoughtful look crossed his face and he whispered,

"Want me to suck you off baby boy. Hmm?"  
"Oh god Tyler please."

I wasn't used to begging. I was used to being the more dominant one. But Tyler, he was taking control. And i kind of liked it.

"What was that J? I couldn't hear you."  
"Fuck. Tyler please suck me off. Please. Please. I need you."  
"If you say so baby."

He kissed down my chest and stomach and licked down my navel and to the trail of hair underneath. He unbuttoned my jeans and stood up to slip them off along with my boxers. He looked me in the eyes, as if asking permission. I nodded and he got down on his knees pulling my body closer to the edge of the bed. He spread my legs apart and kissed along the inside of my thighs and up to where my leg met my body. I clutched the sheets in my hands and threw my head back when he blew softly on the tip of my cock. The precum there making it colder than what it actually was. He licked along the slit pulled back. Spitting in his hand he grabbed the base of my dick and pumped three times before taking the tip in his mouth. His tongue circling around it. His left hand held my hip down when i tried to thrust up into his mouth. He moaned around my cock. The vibrations making me groan. I tasted blood as i bit into my knuckles to keep from yelling out. He took more of my length into his mouth to where his lips brushed against his hand and he removed his hand and took in more until his nose was tickling against my stomach. I felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around me. I whimpered and he began bobbing his head up and down keeping his tongue flat against my shaft. I felt the familiar warmth in my stomach and i gasped

"Ty I'm gonna- fuck."

He hummed around my cock and i came right into his mouth. He swallowed my seed and licked the excess off his lips. I lay my head back shaking as he pulled away and looked at my naked frame.

"Beautiful."

He murmured and i heard him kick off his jeans and boxers. I tried to sit up to help him but i just couldn't. He shushed me and reassured me it was okay. About halfway through Tyler looking at me while jerking himself off i sat up and got down on my knees right before he came. I shut my eyes and opened my mouth wide, wanting him to come on my face. And he did just that. He came with a soft moan and collapsed onto the ground. I wiped the remaining cum from around my lips and licked it off my fingertips. We layed, legs intertwined, on the grey carpet, breathing heavily until he was able to stand. I helped him up into bed and pulled the blanket up and over us and he snuggled into my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed his forehead and we drifted to sleep with the sound of our breathing the only thing we could hear.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to a warmth i wasn't used to. Tyler's soft breathing whispering over my shoulder. I traced the outline of his jaw with my pinky and his eyes fluttered open, pulling me closer to him. I felt his morning wood press up against my thigh and i smirked at him. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me and he pulled away quickly. My face dropped and he grinned at me, pulling me up out of bed. The chilly air hit me and i shuddered and he just rolled his eyes. He pulled me to the door of his room and slowly opened it and poked his head out. He turned around ans grinned at me grabbing my hand. He pulled me out and across the hallway into the bathroom. He leaned into the shower and turned the water on warm, giving me a nice view of his ass. I felt my dick twitch and he turned around to me and pulled me slowly into the shower. I then proceeded to have the best shower sex of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tyler and I walked out of the bathroom both clad in towels hung around our hips and made our way to the bedroom. We put on clothes after some sexual comments and walked out into the rest of the apartment. Olivia and Ashley no where to be found we sat down at the kitchen table to notice a folded piece of paper on the counter. Tyler stood up and unfolded it, reading silently to himself. He busted out laughing, he couldn't contain himself. I jumped up to read the note he had thrown back onto the counter. It read,

"Went back to my place. We could hear you moaning in the shower. Olivia asked if her daddy's were hurt. Seriously guys?   
Ashley xo"

I cracked up laughing too and when we pulled back up with straight faces we both just grinned. I kissed him softly and pulled back.

"Off to Ashley's?"

I asked. He just laughed and nodded. Grabbing his keys and wallet "just in case" he had said. We made our way outside. Opting to take the stairs instead. We raced down the stairs and Tyler, being the more athletic of us, beat me by a couple of stairs. We got to our destination and leaned over placing our hands on our knees as we breathed heavily for a couple of seconds. He stood up quickly,

"I win."

He said as he ran past me, slapping my ass on the way. I grinned and ran after him to Ashley's room and he opened the unlocked door. We walked in to hear some electronic music playing, i looked around. The layout being the same as both Tyler and I's apartments it came as a shock. It looked nothing like ours. The kitchen cabinets were painted black and the walls behind them grey with a red table and chairs. The living room carpet the same grey as ours but an electric blue couch sat against the wall underneath a small window that overlooked the parking lot. The whole ceiling strung with white Christmas lights made the ceiling look like it was covered in stars. The TV mounted on the opposite wall was playing some cop show that was muted and there was a huge fluffy rug in the middle of the room that Olivia and Ashley were rolling around on, playing and giggling. Tyler sighed and dragged me down onto the floor with him so that we were playing too. This is how i spent the next four hours.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Dudes. I'm starving."

Ashley said when the window finally went dark, us still laying on the floor with Olivia. Tyler's and Ashley's heads were touching, them laying away from each other. My right shoulder against Tyler's, our hands intertwined and Olivia playing with my hair.

"Taco Bell?"

Tyler and I both said and we both looked at each other startled and then started cracking up laughing. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine softly with a smile still on his lips. Olivia squealed.

"Eww cooties!"  
"That's right. Cooties. You shouldn't kiss anyone until you're at least my age.

Tyler said in a dad voice. Olivia looked thoughtful.

"I knew Jersh would be my new daddy."

Tyler laughed and then I laughed, and then Ashley, who then stage whispered at Olivia,

"Me too."

I giggled and Tyler just shrugged, nodding. We all sat up and stretched. We had been laying in the same position for quite some time. We stood up and made our way out to Tyler's car where we squeezed in. Tyler driving, me in the passenger seat, Olivia and Ashley in the backseat, Ashley mumbling under her breath about shotguns? Shotgun? Tyler rolled his eyes and took my hand as he pulled out of the parking lot. He was cruising down the road at a normal speed. The sun casting a beautiful warm glow over the Earth. Then out of the corner of my eye i see it. Another car. Barreling towards us as we go through an intersection. Not slowing down. My words caught in my throat. A scream just below the surface never fully making it because one minute we were fine. The next we were hit. And spinning. And spinning. We hit a metal barrier head on. The airbags already been deployed. I felt a hot liquid run down into my eyes and i couldn't breath. I couldn't move. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tyler move his blood and glass covered arms out from underneath the steering wheel only to wince and stop moving altogether. Labored breathing and Olivia's sobs filled the air inside the car. Outside the car there was yelling and sirens approaching. I saw my door be pulled off by a fireman i saw myself being pulled out of the car. I saw Tyler holding Olivia crying into her hair as picked glass off of her clothes. I saw Ashley sitting on the concrete refusing to move. I saw everything.

But heard nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Tyler's pov

Pain. Pain is all i felt. Pain in my hands, in my arms, my feet, my legs, but more importantly, in my brain and in my heart. This was my fault. I was the reason that my daughter was crying herself to sleep. I was the reason that Ashley wouldn't talk, just let silent tears run down her face. I was the reason that Joshua Dun was still in the hospital. The three of us had been released three weeks ago, the day after the crash. We just had scrapes and bruises they said, i had broken my pinky. No big deal. The car had directly hit Josh's door giving him most of the impact. The whole right side of his body was broken. His right leg, his arm, a couple of cracked ribs, his shoulder. My vision of my bathroom floor blurred when i started shaking. That had been twenty minutes ago. There was blood on the floor around me and more than just scrapes and bruises covering my already scarred skin. This was not new to me. I dug the blade harder into my skin and pulled. Retracing over old scars and new ones. Letting the blood run freely. This was my fault. This was my fault. I screwed up. I should have known that car was coming. I should have seen that my family was going to get hurt. This is my fault. I messed up. This is all me. More blood. I sighed and reached next to me for the bottle of alcohol. Pouring it on the new wounds. The harsh smell drifted to my nose before the familiar burn hit. I was so used to it that i barely felt it. Almost welcomed it. I scrubbed away at the blood, hard. Hopefully opening the cuts bigger in the process. Pulled out a gauze and medical tape wrapping up the cuts on my thigh and left arm just below my elbow. Then the floor. I cleaned the white tile floor with straight bleach. This smell did burn. My eyes, my nose. I welcomed it. I held in a cough and breathed in the vile fumes. Scrubbing harder. The entire floor was spotless. This will be good for Josh when he gets home. It'd be for him to have a clean bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom, my hands dry and bleeding from the continuous use of alcohol and bleach.

"I'm going to see Josh."

Ashley just nodded and nodded again when i pointed to Olivia's room where lay sleeping. I thanked her and made my way out the door. Walking to the hospital took about 45 minutes. It didn't matter though, I'd walk to the end of the Earth for that boy. I hope he knew that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Josh's pov

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

That was all that filled the air

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

That's all i could hear

Beep   
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

I could feel something tickling the inside of my nose and something tugging at the skin on my left arm. I could feel that I was laying down on a bed that was slightly arched. I could feel scratchy cotton against my body.

Beep   
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

I could hear a door open and close. Someone's squeaky shoes and some whispering i could not decipher, then them leaving.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep

I slowly tried to open my eyes. The bright lights shining on me though, made even that a hard task. Waiting for my eyes to adjust i slowly opened them. Letting them flutter of their own accord. I twitched my stiff hands and opened my eyes all the way to look around. Not making any noise i looked to the man that was sitting on my left. Sobs made his body shake as he sat in a chair next to my hospital bed. He had his teeth sunk into his knees that were pulled up to his chest to muffle the  sounds. His eyes closed and pouring tears. His brown hair in desperate need of a haircut and his face looked like it hadn't been shaven in weeks. His arms were wrapped around his ankles, the sleeves of his black shirt stretched out over his hands. He sighed when I assume he had stopped crying and moments later a soft snore escaped his lips. I guess he'd done this for a while. That position couldn't be comfortable. I didn't want to wake him. So i let my eyes shut too, yet again drifting off to sleep.


End file.
